Hellwave
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Spoiler; Yuri Leve; Deathfic :: A batalha final entre as Rozen Maidens. Tudo se resume aqui e agora.


**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden pertence a Peach Pit.

**Informação (In)Útil: **Haverá Spoilers sobre o mangá de Rozen Maiden, então caso não goste por favor vá até o X vermelho no canto desta tela e clique nele.

**Informação SUPER (In)Útil: **Essa fanfic contém serias doses de conteúdo depressivo, suicídio, e um pouco de yuri. Se não gosta, siga a recomendação acima.

**Hellwave**

- Por favor, meu anjo de asas negras, acabe com minha vida antes que a Grande Besta(1) a faça em seu lugar. - disse a amada enferma, Megu, suplicando para seu anjo da morte. Megu queria chorar, mas não conseguia pois suas lágrimas secaram totalmente. Ela estava chorando a seco.

- ... - o anjo negro não respondeu. Ela virou discretamente o rosto para sua médium e deu aquele olhar de desculpas... Desculpas dolorosas, que doiam no fundo de sua alma falsa(2). Ela abriu suas asas tão negras quanto os cabelos negros da enferma, que começou a cantar infinitamente a melodia que ambas as duas diziam no fundo de suas almas: "Essa é a nossa música que irá nos marcar pelo resto de nossas vidas".

_Was a long and dark December  
When the banks became cathedrals  
And the fog became god  
Priests clutched onto bibles  
And went out to fit their rifles  
And the cross was held aloft  
Bury me in honor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground __  
__A love back home unfolds _

_(Foi um longo e escuro dezembro  
Quando os bancos tornaram-se catedrais  
E a névoa tornou-se Deus.  
Padres agarraram-se às bíblias  
E saíram para ajustar seus rifles.  
E a cruz foi mantida no alto  
Me enterrem com honra quando meu corpo cair no chão.  
E um amor de volta pra casa se desdobrará.)_

_  
_Essas foram as últimas palavras que Megu pronunciou antes da luta final entre as três filhas restantes de Rozen.

* * *

Era um lugar escuro. Sons silenciosos das engrenagens e dos ponteiros descontruídos dos relógios sem números e sem tempo perturbavam o lugar. Não havia chão nem teto, nem finito e nem infinito, nem amor e nem ódio, nem dor e nem alegria, era um lugar neutro e sem vida que ao mesmo tempo viva independente da existência do N-Field em si. Sim, era a matriz de todo o N-field.

Sons destronaram a harmonia. Sons de espadas, sons de cacos de cristais voando no vácuo, sons de lágrimas caindo no chão que não existia, brilhos vermelhos e cor-de-rosas que se misturavam e se afastavam. Não havia um brilho de fogo infernal azul, ela se recusava a usar a vida da enferma que a amou tanto que o próprio Rozen a amou quando lhe entregou a Roza Mystica naquele mar azul tão pacífico que chamam de "Lixão".

_  
If you love me  
Won't you let me know?_

_(Se você me ama,  
Não vai me deixar saber?)_

- Hum... A luta está ficando interessante. As últimas damas lutando por um pequeno prêmio, sendo que cada uma delas visa um prêmio maior dentro delas! Que doce ironia! Posso até sentir esse mel açucarado percorrer pelos meus lábios nesse momento! - disse a demônio coelho de pé em um dos relógios. Estava sorvendo de cada lágrima, de cada som, de cada pensamento interior delas que nem via por si só a luta.

A luta se perlongava mais e mais. Shinku, enquanto lutava com Kirakishou e Suigintou, tentava dizer a elas pararem com isso, que ainda dava tempo de achar uma solução de ambas conseguirem se tornar Alice sem precisar que mais vidas fossem perdidas em vão.

Suigintou lutava contra Kirakishou, por ela ter "sequestrado" Megu para dentro do espelho e ter devolvido ela para hospital assim que ela entrou por aquele espelho para tentar resgastar sua médium, mas na verdade acabou sendo amarrada por aquelas vinhas espinhentas e logo em seguida ser aprisionada num espelho. Ela mesmo nunca soube como conseguiu sair dali, mas acha que foi por causa da distante canção que ouviu aquela hora. O outro motivo por estar lutando contra ela é porque não poderia deixar que ela absorvesse a Roza Mystica de Shinku. E, obviamente, lutava contra Shinku por seus remorsos e mágoas no passado.

Kirakishou lutava somente contra Shinku, desistíra de lutar contra Suigintou. Sabia quem iria ser a vencedora. Seus planos anteriores falharam: Prender Suigintou num espelho, aprisionar Shinku em sua rosa branca gigante na teia de vinhas... Tudo falhou. Exceto quando se passou por Souseiseki para acabar de uma vez por todas com Suiseiseki. E também contra a fraca da Hina Ichigo e Kanaria. Porém, as duas mais importantes ela não conseguiu ganhar. Sabia que não iria ficar em terceiro lugar, porém não iria ficar em primeiro. Não tem um corpo, não tem uma alma, não tem sentimentos, só tinha... O vago e a... Melancolia.

_  
Was a long and dark December  
From the rooftops, I remember  
There was snow, white snow  
Clearly, I remember  
From the windows, they were watching  
While we froze down below  
When the future's architectured  
By a carnival of idiots on show  
You'd better lie low_

_(Foi um longo e escuro Dezembro  
Dos telhados, eu me lembro  
Estava nevando, neve branca.  
Claramente, eu me lembro  
Das janelas, eles estavam assistindo  
Enquanto nós congelávamos no chão frio.  
Quando o futuro é arquitetado  
Por um carnaval de idiotas em amostra  
Seria melhor você ficar quieto.)_

- ...!!

Logo houve um impasse na luta das três damas. Um passo foi dado para o caminho do fim. Shinku foi pega de surpresa pelas vinhas de Kirakishou e mais uma vez ficou presa naquela teia maldita. Ela brilhava um vermelho, vermelho rubi forte e vivo. Um brilho de salvação, que destruiria aquela teia e a tiraria dali, porém...

- Não... Isso... Isso não! - o brilho desaparecia aos poucos e Shinku... Começava a sentir Jun perto dela. - Não! Jun... NÃÃÃOOOO!! - Jun foi obsorvido pelo anel de Shinku.

Shinku se debatia violenta e desesperadamente na teia. Não havia mais forças. Lágrimas saiam cada vez em mais quantidade de seus olhos e nesse debater frenético seu chapéu vermelho se desenlaçou de sua cabeça e caiu na escuridão infinita daquele lugar. Kirakishou se virou para Suigintou, que estava paralizada de tão pasma ao ver aquela situação, com seu sorriso falso, que agora demonstrava sentimento mesmo ela não podendo ter o cujo dito. Assim que se virou de corpo todo ela despareceu rapidamente.

- Pega a Roza Mystica dela, irmãzona(3)... - a voz dela ecoava pelo local e Suigintou virava a cabeça, e um pouco do corpo, para saber daonde vinha a voz da mais nova.

Suigintou virou de costas e viu uma rosa branca. Se assustou e logo uma chuva de penas negras destruíu aquela rosa. Assim que retomou a calma e o auto-controle se virou para onde estava e logo via Kirakishou a sua frente, porém estava sem a rosa que preenchia o buraco vazio de sua face. Kirakishou também não tinha mais aquelas outras rosas brancas e vinhas que havia dentro de seu interior. Ela estava completamente seca por dentro. Kirakishou desapareceu novamente.

- Pegue minha Roza Mystica... - o som vinha um pouco mais acima daonde Suigintou estava. Ela virou a cabeça para cima e de repente sentiu as mãos de Kirakishou sobre suas bochechas. Ela estava flutuando no sentido diagonal-cima. - Pegue-a...

Kirakishou foi baixando aos poucos, seus lábios se aproximavam dos de Suigintou, e assim que elas estavam de frente uma para outra, seus lábios finalmente se tocaram. Aquilo durou alguns instantes, até que a espada de Suigintou atravessou o estômago de Kirakishou(4) que logo depois, a espada, foi mais além e perfurou quase toda o estômago de Shinku(4).

- Obrigada... por me fazer perfeita... - um brilho no buraco vazio do olho de Kirakishou começou a se formar, e desse brilhou nasce o olho que Enju roubou dela e deu para Barasuishou. Kirakishou começou a chorar. - Por alguns instantes...

- Suigintou... - falava Shinku enquanto sentia a vida se esvaziar dela. - Por que?

Duas damas morrem. Agora, só sobrou a vencedora.

Suigintou, sendo arrastada por uma força superior, foi levada ao centro do local. Seus membros esticados, e sua Roza Mystica estava alguns centímetros fora de seu peito, porém estava viva. Seis corpos vivos e ao mesmo tempo mortos, seis almas falsas que quando se juntassem com a sétima se tornariam uma alma verdadeira, seis vidas, seis pensamentos, seis sentimentos, um único objetivo. Esses corpos se juntavam envolta de Suigintou, formando um círculo. Todas as seis Roza Mysticas iam ao mesmo tempo em direção da de Suigintou. Ela olhava para aquilo, vendo sua transformação de boneca defeituosa, para Alice.

- Não... Não! Eu não quero me tornar Alice! - gritava de olhos fechados acompanhada por lágrimas - Não queria que a Megu morresse por causa disso! Eu quero... EU NÃO QUERO ME TORNAR ALICE!!

No momento que as Roza Mysticas se fundiam e formavam a Roza Mystica perfeita, de brilho iluminado(5), uma onda infernal azul saiu de Suigintou. Essa onda devastou com suas chamas pacíficas e cheias de íra todo o lugar.

Suigintou acaba sendo incinerada nesse último golpe. A Roza Mystica perfeita começou a ser consumida por aquela fogo até que desapareçeu por completo.

_I took my love down to violet hill  
There we sat in snow  
All that time, she was silent still  
So if you love me  
Won't you let me know?  
If you love me,  
Won't you let me know?_

_(Eu levava meu amor para Violet Hill.  
Lá nós nos sentávamos na neve.  
E o tempo todo, ela continuava em silêncio.  
Se você me ama,  
Não vai me deixar saber?  
Se você me ama,  
Não vai me deixar saber?)_

Enquanto isso, em algum outro lugar, sangue humano começava a tingir o tapete da sala de um homem que enfiou uma faca no próprio coração pois percebeu que arruinou tantas vidas por uma razão egoísta. Deu falsas esperanças a elas, a todas elas. Se arrependera por ter começado isso, e sabia que depois de tudo isso não merecia viver. (6)

- Hahahahaha! Quem diria que o final seria tão delicioso?! - disse o coelho demônio, desaparecendo em meio a própria escuridão que saia de seu corpo. Sua missão estava comprida, então voltaria para o lugar de onde veio.

_Sem ninguém perceber, no momento em que ela matou Kirakishou e Shinku com sua espada, um brilho azul intenso foi liberado, usurpando assim toda a vida de Megu. _

**Fim**

**

* * *

**

Notas Finais:

Mais uma vez me desculpem pela demora na hora de postar minhas fanfics! Mas fazer o que, né? Tenho muita preguiça, a maioria das idéias ficam só na cabeça e blá blá blá. Ai ai... Quem dera eu fosse que nem a Deme-chan. Ela faz fanfics tão lindas! Inclusive a da Kirakishou que ela fez só pra mim! Ai ai!  
Gostaria de agradeçer muito a ela! Porque graças a fanfic da Kirakishou, não teria a idéia de fazer essa daqui. E também que: Minhas melhores idéias acontecem quando eu estou no banheiro ou dormindo ou quando ouço música XD

Agora, vamos as numerações:  
(1): Grande Besta, para quem não sabe nesse caso, é o "cara lá debaixo". Sim, Megu é tão "emo" que acredita que iria ser levada pelo Satã XD  
(2): Alma falsa nada mais é que o espírito artificial delas (não a bolinha iluminada, e sim o espírito em si), já que elas não tem almas verdadeiras, alma falsa é poeticamente falando, o espírito aritificial delas.  
(3): Irmãzona é a forma "brasileira" da Kirakishou chamar a Suigintou de "onee-san" (que nem a Karin, do digimon, que chamava o Tai de irmãozão)  
(4): Para quem não percebeu, a espada na barriga das duas foi um jeito de relacionar isso a imperfeição que a Suigintou tem, já que ela não tem o dorso (que é a região que fica a barriga)  
(5): Não, "brilho iluminado" não foi redundância, foi um jeito de dizer que esse brilho é divino, um brilho espiritual que seria o "brilho da Alice"  
(6): Pra quem não percebeu, a homem que se suicidou foi o Rozen.

Espero que tenham gostado da fanfic, e aposto que a Deme-chan ta surtando com essa fanfic agorinha mesmo XD.  
E sim, você vão ter que se conformar que o único que se deu bem foi o Laplace, porque afinal: Vaso ruim não quebra XD. E também que ele é o coelhinho da páscoa. Se minha amiga Gabriela fica sem o chocolate dela, é capaz que o mundo acabe! XD Tá... Zuera. Mas não podemos ficar sem o chocolate gostoso da páscoa!  
E, para quem não sabe, essa música aí se chama "Violet Hill", do Coldplay. E o título dessa fanfic signfica, em inglês, "Onda do Inferno", que seria relacionado ao golpe final que Suigintou faz.

Mais uma vez eu digo: Espero que tenham gostado da minha fanfic!

Sayo!


End file.
